Lucky
by starshaker
Summary: HumanAU, paramedic!Cas, Dean's starting to think his long term mistakes are catching up on him. Then a certain troublesome puppy seems to have the ability to refocus his attentions elsewhere.


Dean wasn't a slacker, the all-nighter he'd just pulled was proof enough of that; covering two people's work at the Bar and now he had three hours to get home and get some sleep before he had said he'd take Bela out. Not that he'd booked ahead anywhere. The love/hate thing they had going on never seemed likely to last but was one of the things that had lasted longest in Dean's life. He and Bela always seemed to come crashing together, no one really understood what was going on half the time. Sam never liked her, or how she treated Dean, or how she treated Jess or any of their close family group. Dean was close to puling his hair out if Sam mentioned one more time, "So what do you actually get out of that relationship apart from a regular fuck-buddy?" Because truth be told, Dean didn't know either. Wasn't like he had anywhere else to stay, imposing on Sam and jess in their tiny apartment as out of the question, but all of his money went on Bela and her extravagancies: chocolates and flowers were never an option.

Dean trudged along a narrow alley cut through and then turned right past the high rise flats. He could feel the heat on his back, the sun lulling his eyes closed momentarily.

"Oh my God!" Dean glanced to where a woman had gasped across the street and saw her looking and pointing out something up above him to the guy stood next to her. Dean's eyes followed her direction, shading his eyes from the sun. On a ledge four stories up a ball of golden fur balanced itself on a very small ledge. Dean had barely realised what he was looking at when it began plummeting down. Without realising his actual intention he jumped from the sidewalk to catch it and they both went tumbling onto the grass outside the apartment block. Behind him he heard the woman scream and for a brief moment he thought what a stupid reaction it was to have. Something sharp caught Dean's temple but he kept a secure hold on the squirming dog in his arms.

Castiel was rushing round checking every room. He was sure he'd left the dog's lead in the box with the rest of the stuff Gabriel had given him for the weekend, though knowing Gabriel he'd have taken it out again and taken it with him when he left on his business trip. Castiel re-entered the kitchen and breathed a sigh of frustration when he saw the lead hung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Now to find the dog, he called out for it but it wasn't exactly well trained thanks to Gabriel. Castiel was glancing around the living room when he heard the woman outside scream. He went to the window as he saw several people running in the same direction towards his building. Glancing down from the open window he saw a crowd staying a cautious distance away from a man lying on the floor and a golden ball of… Oh Fuck!

Dean struggled to sit up as the puppy wriggled in his arms.

"Of sit still you stupid mutt," Strangely the dog appeared to listen and stilled, staring at Dean straight in the eyes accusingly. Dean felt over the dog's legs and when it didn't appear to yelp at pressure on anything Dean came to the conclusion he was the only one who had suffered damage. Still holding the dog's collar in one hand he brought a hand up to his forehead and it came away covered in blood. "Ugh, where's my hero's fee he grumbled. Not one of the crowd of people less than three metres away had asked if he was okay. They commented to themselves and each other. Dean tried to push up off the ground when hands grabbed his shoulders and kept him down.

"Don't move."

"What the…" The dog was grabbed from him and tied to the nearby drainpipe with a lead.

"Are you hurt? Can you move your legs," The guy said, pushing firmly down his chest and legs and arms at intervals.

"You just told me not to move," Dean replying sarcastically.

"Excuse me for the concern but you're covered in blood." The stranger said,

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Castiel, I work as a paramedic, and you've just saved my dog; well, my brother's dog. If you'll let me I can help," Only now glancing up to Dena's eyes, his dark messy hair falling over his eyes.

"Did you even brush your hair this morning?" Dean asks, not really sure why he does,

"Yes, is it just the head injury then, it doesn't look deep but you might need stitches,"

"You look like you've just been fucked,"

"No quite sure if that was a compliment or not?" The man says, studying Dean's face.

"I would,"

"Perhaps when you're a little less bloody and a little more yourself you'll reconsider,"

"You're totally fuckable," Castiel raised his eyebrows and Dean dropped his head forward "Fuck, gag me now" He groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him. He shut his eyes, head still bowed.

"Unless your brain-to-mouth filter usually has a broken stop tap then…Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've got to stay awake." That man held Dean's face in both of his hands. "Come on, I can sort you out better upstairs. Do you think you can walk alright?"

"Yeah sure," Dean said pushing up off the ground but stumbling almost immediately. Castiel caught him with one arm and steadied him. With the other he untied the dog and led them both into the apartment building. Dean couldn't help but be impressed at how easily Castiel took him weight and the dog's eager pulling on the lead without so much as a misstep. From the glance Castiel gave him he was still thinking out loud. He groaned and tried unsuccessfully to steady himself less on Castiel. The crowd was too busy adding details to the rescue story to pay attention to what was actually happening.

Castiel kicked open the door to his flat and led Dean to the couch.

"I'll just sort out Lucky and grab my kit,"

"Lucky?"

"The dog,"

"Ironic,"

"You wouldn't believe." Castiel said with a resigned shake of his head. "I'll just be a moment," Dean could still barely keep his eyes open but he pinched the skin between his thumb and his forefinger; the sharpness of the pain keeping him conscious. He stared down at the laminated floor, pushing tassels from the edge of the rug back and forth.

"Here," a glass of water was presented in his field of vision, "drink this," Dean swallowed the water in big gulps before handing the glass back to Castiel who placed it on the table.

"It may sting a little as I clean you up but please hold still,"

"Dean. My name's Dean,"

"Okay Dean, please hold still," Castiel told him as he began wiping away the blood from around the cut. Dean flinched when the cloth passed over the wound. Castiel frowned slightly but steadied Dean's head by placing his other hand at Dean's neck as he continued to work. Dean felt the thumb of Castiel's hand slowly brush up and down as he worked. Dean covered Castiel's hand with his own to stop the slightly ticklish feeling.

Dean tried to look anywhere but Castiel's face but the concentration on the other man's face was fascinating.

"You look like you have a question," Castiel said, still not looking away from his cloth, "Even if you're impulse control has strengthened, I don't mind,"

"You're helping me,"

"If you're only just realising that, I might have to get you to a hospital after all,"

"I caught your dog and you're playing nursemaid to a stranger,"

"I can treat you faster than if you were to sit in a waiting room,"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It's just you're,"

"I'm what?" Castiel asked scowling at Dean's comment and pressing harder to clean the remaining blood when Dean merely shrugged.

"Ow! Hey,"

"I apologise." Castiel said insincerely.

"Yeah, well."

"I do not think you will need stitches, though a bandage would be beneficial,"

"I'm going to look like a right fuck up, walking round with a bandage on my head. I'd rather have the gash,"

"I see now it was foolishness and not bravery that made you jump in and help,"

"Hey I thought you were being appreciative!"

"And you delirious, perhaps we've both gotten over the initial shock,"

"Well that's shitty," Dean grumbled. Castiel raised a questioning brow.

"A bandage will help keep infection out, if you don't I suggest you go to a doctor in the next twenty-four hours to get it checked,"

"Your handy-work not up to scratch then?"

"My work is perfect. I am suspicious of your after-care," Castiel dried the area carefully and wiped an antiseptic cream over the cut. It was at that moment that the dog came trotting into the living room to investigate. Castiel waved the puppy's nose away from the medical box before it came around the coffee table to look at Dean.

"Lucky, leave the guest alone,"

"Naw, he's okay," Dean countered. "He's allowed to come and appreciate his saviour," Dean glanced at Castiel out of the corner of his eye and grinned at the other man's exasperated look.

"He's not well trained and quite unpredictable whenever I have to look after him,"

"Well he looks smart enough," Dean said fussing the pup's ears and it pushed back into his touch.

"Oh I don't doubt his intelligence, just his willingness to follow commands,"

"Huh,"

Castiel took Dean's distraction with the dog as a way to escape the moment. He had felt himself leaning in far to close to Dean that was an acceptable distance and once Dean thought over their encounter Castel felt sure Dean would be likely to cross over the street if he saw Castiel walking towards him. He hadn't even realised he'd been running his hand over Dean's pulse line of his neck until Dean had stopped him. Castiel inwardly cursed himself and spent an extended period of time washing each of the items he'd used before returning to Dean.

"Hey, he's not too bad." Dean exclaimed as Castiel re-entered the room, "Watch this: sit." Castiel looked on disbelievingly as the dog promptly sat before Dean, looking on attentively.

"Shake," A paw came up to rest on Dean's outstretched hand.

"Lie down," Lucky flopped down to the floor and Dean absent mindedly fussed him while Grinned up at Cas.

"I think you just don't _think_ he's going to do what you tell him,"

"As easy as you made that look I doubt he'd be as co-operative with me,"

"Show me," Dean said, patting the seat beside him and raising his eyebrows expectantly. Castiel cautiously sat down next to Dean and turned to the dog.

"Sit, Lucky," The dog let its tongue hang out and Castiel could see the rebellious look in the puppy's eyes.

"You need to say it firmer," Dean added, "and sit so that you're taller than him not meeting him at his level." Dean pushed Castiel's shoulders back so he wasn't leaning over the dog as much, "It'll give you more authority,"

"Sit," Castiel repeated still very aware of the touch still lingering on the back of his shoulder. To his surprise, Lucky sat obediently, head on one side as if suddenly realising the command had value.

"See, he'll listen to you if you show that you have authority in your posture and tone,"

"I take it you work with animals in your profession,"

"Wouldn't call what I do a profession. I tend a bar, work at a garage, a few hours at a hardware store too; used to walk dogs to earn a bit as a kid though. Kind of had to figure out how to be good with them, or get pulled down and scar up my knees,"

"I see," Castiel said, taking in the image of a young Dean walking a noisy pack of dogs in various sizes. "It's clearly a useful skill to have learnt,"

"Easy once you know," Dean said shrugging, "Saving lives is probably a more useful skill."

"All skills have value,"

"How's this looking anyway?" he said gesturing to his head, "Think I'll live?"

"I'm a little worried about a possible concussion but if you're going to be around people I should think you'll be okay,"

"You're being way too nice to a complete stranger, it's suspicious,"

"You're not a stranger; I feel I've learnt a lot about you in our short acquaintance,"

"And you're weird,"

"Thank you," Castiel replied awkwardly which made Dean chuckle.

"I'd better get going y'know,"

"I understand," Castel said, getting up and showing Dean out.

"I hope you heal quickly Dean," Castiel said as Dean stepped through the door.

"Uh, yeah. See you Cas,"

"Goodbye Dean,"


End file.
